


cookie problems

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Human AU, Logan and Patton are married, roman is their kid, virgil and logan are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101





	cookie problems

So here’s the thing; it wasn’t Logan’s idea to eat the cookies in front of Roman.

And in his defence, Roman had tried to trick him and Virgil into getting him cookies while Patton wasn’t looking.

It was only right to teach him a lesson after trying to pull a trick like that.

Although maybe they had gone too far.

Patton had came rushing over when Roman had burst into tears.

And after a tearful Roman had told him what happened, Patton had turned a frigid glare on Logan.

“Um.....I was going to give him one later?” he said meekly.

“You’re staying at Virgil’s tonight,” Patton said darkly, taking Roman into his arms and going back inside, locking the door behind him.

Virgil waited a few more seconds before he burst out laughing.

........

On the drive to Virgil’s, Logan was a grumbling mess.

“I knew I shouldn’t have listened to you, why did I listen to you!?”

“Because I’m your brother and you love me.”

Logan groaned some more. “I am so screwed, what do I do now?”

“Go apologise tomorrow, to both of them. Patton’s tough when he needs to be but other than that he is so soft,” Virgil replied.

“And what if he doesn’t forgive me?”

“Go buy a puppy.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Love you too, bro. Also if I was the worst you’d be sleeping out on my front lawn instead of inside.”


End file.
